Les fils adorés de Reever
by Nemon
Summary: Komui est une mère poule...Reever un papa ours!


**Les fils adorés de Reever.**

Reever avait toujours été passionné par la science, ébloui par ses prodiges et émerveillé devant les possibilités qu'elle offrait.

Pour lui, la science était la réincarnation des pouvoirs de dieux sur Terre, un guide vers lui et sa magnifiance.

Il s'était acharné comme un possédé pour ses études, comprendre chaque aspect de cet art à part entière. Sa mère, d'abor inquiète par cette lubie, l'avait inscrit au catéchisme, certaine que Dieux le guérirait mais les années avait passé et Reever avait continué d'être un passionné des sciences. Cependant, il suivit ses leçons religieuses avec soin, ne souhaitant pas faire du mal à sa tendre mère.

Puis il fut remarqué par la paroisse et mit au courant pour le compte.

Dès lors, la science lui montra une nouvelle facette : celle de protéger ces exorcistes, apôtres de Dieu. Enfin, il pouvait s'intéressé pleinement à sa passion sans mauvaise conscience car elle était au service de Dieu tout puissant, comme sa mère le souhaitait.

Il rencontra alors beaucoup de monde, fit des connaissances plus ou moins aimable et échoua finalement au côté de Komui grâce à la malheureuse dépression du dernier chef de secteur. Il était jeune pour ce poste mais personne ne voulait y aller et tout le monde affirmait, avec un sourire gêné, qu'il avait le tempérament idéal pour ce poste.

Sur le coup, Reever avait été étonné : ses anciens professeurs et collègues lui reprochaient toujours sa nonchalance naturelle. Il s'était méfier, avait fait des recherches qui n'aboutirent à rien pour la plus part.

Ne pouvant plus reculé, il accepta sous la joie un peu trop vive de ses supérieurs.

Alors l'enfer avait commencé.

Son nouveau supérieur était le pire des excentriques, un flémard de premier ordre mais surtout…un inventeur génial qui avait des couilles.

Oui, car Komui lui avait imposé sa façon de voir les choses : les scientifiques sont là pour protéger les exorcistes. Ça n'avait pas dérangé Reever qui s'était plus ou moins déjà fixé cet objectif. Mais il avait découvert tout son sens quand il rencontra pour la première foi des exorcistes.

Ou plutôt une exorciste : Lenalee Lee, la petite sœur de son patron.

Reever avait été choqué de voir que l'église envoyait des jeunes filles se battre face à des monstre comme les Akumas. Il avait redoublé d'effort pour protéger cette fragile fleur qu'était la jeune fille et veillé sur elle dans l'ombre de son grand frère.

Hélas, la petite bouille toute mignonne de l'enfant avait réveillé quelque chose en lui qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais imaginé : il voulait des enfants.

Quand l'australien eut conscience de ce désir, il se remit en question. Les gars de la scientifique étaient toujours en heures sup et n'avait guère de temps pour les relations amoureuses. De plus, avoir une famille s'était prendre le risque qu'elle soit la cible du compte. Néanmoins, Reever avait essayé. Il était sortit avec quelques filles plutôt mignonnes et matures mais à chaque foi, elles exigeaient de le voir plus souvent, plus longtemps, qu'il cesse de dormir pendant leur rendez-vous.

Echec total.

Reever avait alors décrété que c'était peine perdu et s'était d'autant plus acharné sur son travail. Ses collègues s'étaient vite inquiétés et avaient averti Komui. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, le grand intendant l'avait déjà remarqué et lui avait offert un robot qui devait le décharger d'un peu de travail. Reever avait été un peu gêné de l'attention et, après avoir examiné la machine et enlevé tous les ustensiles potentiellement dangereux telle cette scie à dents, et l'avait mit à contribution des ses hommes. 65 était né ! (Bien sûr, Komui avait été vexé de voir que tous les joujoux installé sur son robot avait été enlevé.)

Mais voilà, Reever ne sortait pas de sa dépression. Tout le monde était naturellement inquiet mais un miracle arriva : il y eut des nouvelles recrus !

Tapp et Johny, deux amis scientifiques avait été muté en même temps au quartier général. Et là, Reever avait craqué.

Les deux bleus semblaient à peine rentrés dans l'adolescence par leur physique et leur mentalité.

Reever s'était précipité vers eux avec une nouvelle vigueur sous le regard surpris des autres scientifiques et un peu éberlué des deux nouveaux. Il les avait pris sous son aile, leur expliquait en détails leurs tâches, s'assurait qu'ils ne manquaient de rien comme un père devrait le faire.

Naturellement, Komui l'avait vite percé à jour et avait mit au point un nouveau robot à forme féminine « pour que la famille soit au complet ». Par un malheureux destin, l'androïde se fit rapidement coupé en deux pour avoir voulu faire passer une robe à un certain exorciste japonais, mais cela ne concerne pas cette histoire.

Bref, Reever s'acharnait sur ses deux joyeux bambins qui avaient rapidement été accepté par leurs collègues malgré leurs âges.

Pendant cette période, il ne fut guère surprenant de voir le chef de section Reever entretenir de longues conversations sur les enfants avec le maréchal Tiedoll qui, en même temps, donctait ce pauvre Kanda récalcitrant. Les deux hommes avaient même mit au point des rendez-vous pick-nique pour que les plus jeunes se détendent. Ça avait eut un effet plus ou moins réussit dans le sens où Kanda reconnaissait, avec beaucoup de réticence, il faut l'admettre, le travail des scientifiques, Tapp et Daisya s'étaient trouvés une passion commune pour le rugby américain et Johny voulait absolument faire un porter à Kanda un grand mentaux…

Bref, les années passèrent et avec leurs cotas de joies, de pleurs, de frissons épouvantés et…et…les enfants grandirent. Reever en était à la foi enchanté et nostalgique. Enchanté car c'était un rêve de tout père de voir ses enfants grandirent et nostalgique car il rêvait souvent à comment était ses adorables bambins.

Il repartait en petite dépression quand un deuxième miracle apparut : Allen Walker venait de se présenter au QG. Une bouille A-DO-RA-BLE avec de grands yeux gris bleutés ouvert sur le monde. Il anticipait déjà sa rencontre quand le gardien s'était mit à hurler. Aussitôt, Reever avait sentit une colère froide s'emparer de lui : comment le compte OSAIT faire des akumas aussi mignon ? C'était inadmissible ! Heureusement, la suite avait donné tord au gardien et l'australien avait enfin put se consacrer à la bonne installation de son troisième fils autoproclamé.

PERSONNE ne fera de mal à son bout de chou. _PERSONNE_ !

« Et ça vaut aussi pour vous, Komui… » fit froidement Reever après l'accident 'Komulin' premier du nom.

…

_Hemmm, que dire ? J'ai cette idée quand j'ai lu le passage où Reever essayait de sortir Allen de Komulin dans le tome 3 ! Et pour l'attachement de Reever à Tapp et Johny…bah il ne s'en cache pas trop. _

_Comme pour __Allena__ j'ai pas pris trop longtemps pour l'écrire, surtout que j'avais déjà quelques petites idées et que Reever n'est pas un perso super populaire (je me trompe peut être cependant, je n'ai pas trop le temps de lire des fics et je me contente de lire quelques pages de D'Gray Man quand j'en aie marre des cours)._

_C'est dommage d'ailleurs car il est très intéressant, comme Johny (je porte aussi de lunettes, YEAH !)_

_Hinhin, me tuez pas tout de suite, ok ? J'aimerais finir mon année avant ^^_

_Je dédicace d'ailleurs cet OS à mon louloup élevé en marmotte (= _nighthawk-59) _ et une certaine Usagi-chan (=_Tsukiyo2894_ ) (errr ME VIRE PAAAS !) pour me faire pardonner de n'avoir pas put aller sur msn ces derniers temps T,T._

_DESOLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!_

_Snif._


End file.
